tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia Users and the Big Bang
The hit reality show is back in Russia. Now, sixteen new Wikia Users will be competiting in three teams to win the ultimate prize, one million dollars. With your old host Klozvag and one ultimate dream, these sixteen contestants will go from sanity to chaos. Halfway in the season, the merge will happen. Who will win? Who will lose. You have to stay tuned to Wikia Users and the Big Bang. (Hosted by Fanny) Signups are open. Contestants (Sign-ups are OPEN! One character per user) #Maya, the Latin Surfer - Fanny #Jarred- The Serious twin.-Jarred888 #Lubert - The Litterally Rock - Reddude #Jacob, the smart one-Spacebuddies123 #"Tyrant" - The Self-Explanatory (XD) - KKJ #Gohan- Son of Goku, Fighting Amarician- Sonictksb #Nicholas- Nerd- Tdafan123 #Tyker, The Party Guy-Vick0971 #Helvetica- The Main Antagonist That Has a Soft Side Way In Her- Webly #Destiny- The Quiet Stratigest. #Alejandro-The Arch Villan-Drama786 #Lexi, The Bossy Girl- GM #Copper, The Cop-Ben109 #Dustin-Mean when you get on his nerves- TDAFan99 Episode One Klozvag: Welcome back....to Russia! Ship: *lands and sixteen contestants walk out* Maya: Hey! *is holding surfboard* Lubert:*is still cuz he's a rock* Jarred: Russia isn't this that place with atomic bombs and big war ships. (conf) Ha my compettion is weak and simple. Gohan: *Teleports to Russia* Hi guys, I'm Gohan, I can't wait to fight! Tyker: yeah!!! lets party!!!! Jarred: How about no! Jacob: Did you know 2+2=5. Cause if you add a blah blah blah. Jarred: Hate to burst your own little world, bt two plus two equals four not five. Maya: Hey Helvetica! Helvetica: Hi Maya! Say do you want to start an alliance? It's a good time! Jacob: Oh yea, your right Jarred. Wnna have an alliance? Jarred: No! *pulls him in the confessional* (conf) Yes., but I'm the leader I have a way with people. Maya: Sure! Helvetica: (CONF) I can't believe I already have an alliance but it will definitely pay off in the long run Jacob: HEY EVERYBODY!!!! JARRED IS IN AN ALLIANCE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jarred: No I'm not (conf) The big mouth ended my term with him maybe later this season. Now who can I get to help me that tyker fellow seems like a depreate ally. Jared: *pulls Tyker into the confessional.* (conf with Tyker) Don't tell anyone but you and me would be a great team join me and we can go further in this compotition! I can get more to join but not at this moment later one we'll need more help. Jacob: Yes you were, you lied to me, I'm soooooooooo not in an alliance with you anymore! Lubert:*Maya trips over him* Jacob: HEY LUBERT!!!! WANNA HAVE AN ALLIANCE!!! Lubert:*sits there* Jarred: Hope that works out for you. (conf) Idiot! Jacob: I THINK LUBERTS DEAD!!!!! HE CAN'T TALK!!!!!! *dials 911* Random guy: hes not dead thats a rock idiot. Tyker: no Jacob i dont want to be in a alliance with you Jacob: STUPID ROCK!!! *throws Lubert in the lake* Alejandro(CONF):I'm gonna get those people who voted my brother off!I might not.I might will.You'll NEVER know the truth. Jacob: I THINK I KILLED LEWBERT!!!! *dives in and saves him* Destiny: Hey...*starts messing with hands nervously.*